halfprincefandomcom_zh-20200223-history
風揚名
Category:未使用資訊框模板 Appearance Feng Yang Ming has short black or brown hair. According to Xiao Lan, he is also very handsome. He greatly resembles his father Mr. Feng. Personality Feng Yang Ming is very arrogant and likes to impress those around him (especially women). He has a short temper and like his sister is oblivious although in his own way. Also like his sister, he loves food which she uses to her advantage to get him to do what she wants. History Before the start of the manhua, Yang Ming liked to play virtual reality video games. One day, he was playing as a warrior with his sister who was a mage in The World. She showed him the new staff her husband had bought for her. He commented that girls have an easier time playing because guys helped them out. While they were talking, a monster snuck up on them. Feng Xiao Lan froze which cost her and her brother their lives. In real life, Feng Yang Ming told her that he was going to start playing Second Life and that it had a realism level of 99%. When Feng Lan commented that it might be painful, he complained about how girls were so afraid of getting hurt. He also mentioned that this was why Feng Lan would not make it as a warrior. She told him that she was going to become a warrior and outlevel him. To spite him, she logged onto the game first. And so the adventure began. Synopsis Rookie Arc When Feng Lan logged off for the first time, it was because Yang Ming was yelling at her to start cooking dinner before he starved to death (it was 9pm). During dinner, he bragged about how he had already gotten to level fifteen while she had only gotten to eleven. She then told Yang Ming about her special request and how she had become a tranny in Second Life. He told her that it was a waste of a wish and that she should have used it on something else. He tried to get her to tell him her name, but she wisely refused. After dinner, he was surprised that Xiao Lan asked to play one of his fighting video games since had not taken an interest in them before. Odd Squad arc Right before the tournament, Yang Ming revealed that he was going to enter it with his team. He then told Xiao Lan that he had left Team Rose (because Snow White Rose would not go out with him) and had joined Dark Phantom. He also expressed his happiness that they team also hated Prince. This caused Xiao Lan to refuse to cook dinner for him that night. Tournament arc Once summer vacation was over, Yang Ming and his sister went to a university near their home for school. Xiao Lan noticed that her brother had all the same classes as her so she suspected that he copied her application. They almost missed the bus and were subsequently almost late to class. While entering literature class, Xiao nearly ran into her professor Ming Gui Wen. She stared at him because he looked just like Gui (she even asked herself if she was still in the game). Yang Ming snapped her out of her trance and told her to sit down. She thought he might just be a look alike until he introduced himself as "Gui" and said they could all be friends. She then asked Lu Jing if she would ask him if he played Second Life (in the novels she asked Gu Yun Fei). He told them that he was a member of Odd Squad confirming the fact that he was the Gui she knew. While Gui was talking about Prince, Yang Ming voiced his resentment against Prince which caused Gui to get angry. He came over and was startled to find someone who actually looked like Prince. Yang Ming was instantly confused and had no idea who Gui was which only made Gui more uneasy. When they arrived home, their parents were already there. They were upset by the fact that Prince had defeated them in the tournament and asked Xiao Lan to help them get revenge. Her brother joined them in their resentment making a pact to make Prince suffer. Soon after this, Xiao Lan learned from Gui in-game that Ugly Wolf was the physician at her school. She wanted to see him, but did not have an excuse when her brother asked her if she was having stomach crams which she used as and excuse to see him. A while later, Zhuo Ling Bin came over to their house to see them. Upon seeing her brother, Zhuo realized that Yang Ming was Feng Wu Qing and Yang Ming realized he was Wicked. Zhuo then asked Xiao Lan if she played Second Life and who she was. Before she could answer, Yang Ming blurted out that she was a tranny and explained how that had happened. He and Zhuo then caught up for a while until Zhuo had to leave. Right after Zhuo left, Mrs. Feng introduced the twins to their cousin Ou Yang Mei whom they both recognized as Snow White Rose. Yang Ming was especially surprised to find out that Yang Mei was older than him since he thought then were the same age. Then they all then sat down and chatted for a while. Reputation arc He realizes Prince's true identity as his sister. Relationship Feng Xiao Lan His older twin sister. Though they often argue, it is proven in the manga a few times that he cares deeply about her. At the start of the game, he is thoughtful enough to share a new game with his sister despite her ungratefulness. Later, he keeps her secret of being Prince and helps her as much as possible. However, he is annoying and is always blabbing away his sister's secret. He is also in his twin's class since they first started school as children. When he is first oblivious to his sister's identity in the game, he considers Prince his rival and openly hates him, declaring his sister in-game persona as his rival and vows to get back at him/her. Ming Gui Wen Gui Wen is his literature professor. He got off to a bad start with him since he insulted Prince during class. Gui initially mistook him for Prince, but eventually learned that he was Feng Wu Qing. Mr. and Mrs. Feng Mr. and Mrs. Feng are Yang Ming's parents. Ou Yang Mei Ou Yang Mei is Yang Ming's cousin-in-law. Zhuo Ling Bin Zhuo is a friend of Yang Ming. They used to be neighbors until Zhuo and his family moved away due to his father's job. They are now part of the same team: Dark Phantom in Second Life. Trivia Category:角色 Category:Male Category:玩家 Category:Real Human en:Feng_Yang_Ming